


Uninvited Guests

by antisocialpizzq



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Crack Pairing, F/M, Gay, I wrote this for school, M/M, Terrible Grammar, actual shit, give it a chance, i got an A- on it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8568373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antisocialpizzq/pseuds/antisocialpizzq
Summary: My first story.   I wrote this thing for school.  I mostly shipped John and Thomas together for the pun.  My teacher enjoyed it.  Please give it a chance, and I appreciate creative criticism.Summary:  John Laurens and Thomas Paine move into a house already occupied by shapeshifters.  How do they manage to live together?My friend said "stop hurting my babies."  So I assume that this is good??????????





	

“Hey dad, I have something important I need to tell you.” John said to his father.  
“What is it, son? You look quite worried. Did you kill someone?” John’s father, Henry Laurens South Carolina’s state governor, asked.  
“What?! No! That’s illegal!” John exclaimed, but mumbled the next part, “But what I am is illegal in most countries.’  
“What was that? Speak up!”  
“I’m gay!”  
Henry froze, and looked at his son with disgust in his eyes, “What. Was. That?” He asked menacingly.  
“I,” John said proudly, “am a homosexual.”  
Henry had turned around and stiffly said, “You have one week to pack up and get out. Don’t ever talk to me again.”  
~~~~~~  
John woke with a start. ‘Ah,’ he thought, ‘How things can change.’  
That had happened six months ago, when that had been his only worry. It was fine though, he moved in with his then-boyfriend, Alexander. They broke up one month later when John found out Alexander was cheating on him with Thomas Jefferson. John was heart broken. He stored all of the letters Alexander wrote to him in a box, and kept it in the back of his closet (Where he had been a month prior).  
A month later John met Thomas Paine. They clicked instantly and fell in love. A month and a half later, they decided they wanted to get a house together. “You’ve known each other for like, two months. You guys are just blinded by love.” Literally everybody but John’s best friend, Martha, said. She never really said anything about it, just yelled at the people against it, “They love each other. You’d say the same thing I’m saying if they were a straight couple.”  
~~~~~~~~  
Obviously, by some miracle, they moved into a house together. They ended up in Canada. Unfortunately, it was Hamilton, Canada, but hey, it was cheap.  
Speaking of the house, it was extremely simple. Painted white, and the interior was also simple.  
It had a set of stairs, it looked like a regular basement, but there was a door, it was a small door, half John’s height (and John is pretty short). The real estate agent said to not try to open the door. She said there was no luck for anyone else, and their would obviously be no luck for them.  
When Thomas asked for the price, the real estate agent fidgeted before answering.  
“That’s really cheap! How many people died in there?” Thomas asked the second part as a joke, but the real estate agent looked nervous.  
“That’s the thing…. Everyone who has lived there had been killed. The police say an animal attacked them, but I think it’s something else. Besides, how many times can an animal attack the same house over and over again?” Theodosia, as they learned the real estate agent’s name was, assumed that John and Thomas would turn down the house after hearing that.  
John just laughed, “Well, if it is an animal, Tom and I could get rid of it. Growing up in a conservative household in the south has you prepared for such things.”  
The real estate agent let out a forced laugh, “If you want the house, how quickly can you be in it?”

 

~~~~~~~~

 

For the first few weeks, John and Thomas didn't notice anything strange. It was their fourth week in the new house that John noticed something weird. He had sworn he left his business papers in his open briefcase. The next morning, he found it closed and propped up by the front door with a quick, “Love you!” shouted at Thomas. John suspected Thomas had done it for him, but when questioned, he said he had fallen asleep before John finished his work.  
That kept happening, little things here and there for the both of the men. Nothing too drastic… helpful things.  
~~~~~~~~~

 

It was Christmas, and the lights on their Christmas tree were out. When John went to check if the plug just somehow fell out, he saw that it looked like a claw had marred the lights cord.  
“Okay, this is going to sound completely insane, but I'm starting to believe the real estate agent we talked to about this house when she said that she thought something else was responsible for the deaths. I know that no cat had done this.” When John gets nervous, scared, or if the need arises, he reverts back to his southern accent.  
“You're not going insane, babe,” Thomas assured John trying to comfort him, “I'm starting to believe her too. But for now, can we have a normal Christmas?”  
They tried to have a normal day, they opened presents, shared kisses, had a nice dinner with their friend Martha, who traveled all the way from South Carolina.  
“Y’all’re famous back home. Press is all over John’s move to Canada with his boyfriend of four months.” Martha told them about all that they're missing, “John, your dad says that he's going to visit you sometime soon. I don't think he's going to do anything bad, maybe just a lot of public things with the two of you. It's probably just a publicity stunt.”  
“If he does come up here; we'll have to deal with him.” John replied, stiff with fear of what his father could do to him.  
The trio then moved on from such topics, and, for a moment, John and Thomas let their worries melt away for one night.

 

It wasn’t until later that night when Thomas and John talk about the marred light cord, “Thomas, I’m scared that these things will do to us what they did to the previous owners oJohn and Thomas let their worries melt away and enjoy what they had then. 

 

It wasn't until later that nightf the house.” John was cuddled up against Thomas, sharing his worries.  
“But, hun, the things didn’t have a problem with us until we put the lights up. They probably got annoyed, and slashed itm If we don’t do anything to provoke them, then nothing else will happen.” Thomas rationalized, successfully getting his point across.  
John grinned, “Have I ever told you that you’ve got a lot of common sense?”  
“Every day.”

Thomas’ hypothesis was correct for the most part. They seemed to run out of snacks more quickly, to which John complained about endlessly.  
They went a while without any troubles.  
~~~~~~~~

 

John had suspected his conversation with Thomas a few days ago had an effect on what was happening that day.  
It was January ninth, two days before Alexander’s birthday.  
“Hey John, I know it’s his birthday in a few days, and since it’s your day off, I know you’re going to read his letters, yes I know about the letters. I just want you to know that I love you, and nothing will change that.”  
Thomas knew how much Alexander meant to John. He helped John figure out his sexuality. Alexander was his first boyfriend. John relied on Alexander’s faith in him when he came out to his dad. Alexander had been everything to John; until they broke up.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

It’s January 11, and John has already cried twice. Once while watching a sad movie, and the other time after watching said movie, thinking about Alexander.  
John escaped down to the basement to retrieve the box he put all of Alexander’s letters in so he could read them while he sat on his couch and cry about it.

 

Dear John Laurens,

 

Cold in my professions, warm in my friendships, I wish, my dear Laurens, it might be in my power, by action rather than words, to convince you that I love you. I shall tell you that ‘till you bade us Adieu, I hardly knew the value you had taught my heart to set upon you. Indeed, my friend, it was not well done. You know the opinion I entertain of mankind, and how much it is my desire to preserve myself free from particular attachments, and to keep my happiness independent on the caprice of others. You should not have taken advantage of my sensibility to steal into my affections without my consent. But as you have done it and we are generally indulgent to those we love, I shall not scruple to pardon the fraud you have committed, on condition that for my sake, if not for your own, you will always continue to merit the partiality, which you have so artfully instilled into me.

Alexander Hamilton 

 

John solemnly read the letter with a hollow feeling in his chest, and when he looked up from the letter, he swore he saw Alexander.  
‘It’s just your imagination, you’re thinking about him too much.’ John reprimanded himself mentally.  
It kept happening, when John turned a corner, or looked into a room, there he was was, Alexander. Around four it finally all caught up to John. He felt like the room was closing in on him. He felt panicked. He backed himself into a wall. John felt himself slide down the wall. He curled in on himself, shaking, crying. He felt something embrace him. 

“John. John! It’s okay. Breathe, calm down. Count with me. In two, three, four. Out two, three, four.” Thomas tried to calm John down the best he could without freaking out himself.  
John tried calming down, and, after a while, he did.  
“Can you tell me what caused this?” Thomas asked a now calm John.  
John took a few deep breaths, “So... I got the letters Alexander wrote to me to read them. I look up… and see him. I thought… I thought I was going insane. But it kept happening, everywhere I turned, there he was. And eventually, it got to be too much for me… and I broke.’’ John looked near close to tears.  
“Well I’m going to take the box of letters downstairs, and we’ll talk about this when you have a better grasp on your mental state.” Thomas picked up the box with all the letters, and moved to take them to the basement.  
Thomas walked down the stairs, but stopped when he heard creaking and noise by the mysterious door. He peered towards the door. His heart was pounding, he was sure he saw the doorknob turn. The door slowly creaked open, and a cat walked out. The cat quickly transformed into a humanlike creature with terrifying claws.  
The creature bent down by the door, opened it, and yelled, “If they kill me, kill them in a slow and painful way! Use their love against each other! Make it sappy!”  
Thomas heard a faint answer, “Just see if they put up a fight! If they do, feel free to try and kill them! Go as that Hamilton dude that's in love with John!”  
Thomas was terrified. He quickly and silently retreated back up the stairs.

 

“John! You know those creatures? Yeah. One of them is downstairs on his way up as Alexander, and he’s going to try and kill us. You remember how to maneuver a knife in fight, right?” John nodded, “Okay, I’ll get the knives, and we’re going to try and kill him. Don’t let him get to you. He’s going to try. Just remember that Alexander’s in the past, and that I love you now. I’m now.”

While Thomas went to go fetch the knives, John reminded himself, ‘Thomas loves you. Alexander’s love was in the past.’  
Thomas returned with two knives, discreetly passing it to John while both faced the basement door. They heard stomping and the door rustled. The doorknob turned and the door opened. Out walked a figure looking exactly like Alexander. It turned to John and warmly exclaimed, “John! How long it has been since I’ve seen you last.”  
John’s eyes were cold and hard, denying the existence of that Alexander, “You’re not Alexander. Just a mere creature pretending to be him to provoke me. But you know what? I’m not affected by that act anymore. Do you know why? Because I know that Thomas loves me. I love him, too.”  
While John went on his tirade about why Alexander was a terrible Achilles Heel ™, Thomas was making his way behind “Alexander.” He was going to strike immediately from behind and kill the thing. John noticed what Thomas was trying to do. Without letting on what was going on behind the shapeshifter, John started reciting a letter written from Alexander to him, “Actually, one of my favorite letters from Alexander was ‘I have written you five or six letters since you left Philadelphia and I should have written more had you made proper return. But like a jealous lover, when thought you slighted my caresses, my affection was alarmed and my vanity piqued. I had almost resolved to lavish no more of them upon you and to reject you as an inconstant and an ungrateful -’”  
Thomas used that moment to try and attack. As soon as Thomas was behind the shapeshifter, the shapeshifter grabbed the front of Thomas’ shirt, pushing him away; ripping the shirt of Thomas in the process, bearing his identical scars curving under his chest.  
The shapeshifter turned to fight Thomas. John went to go try and help. He made it seem as though he were defenceless, and when the shapeshifter tried to attack, John quickly pulled out his knife and parr`ed the claw, effectively cutting the shapeshifters hand off. The shapeshifter looked at his hand in distress. John used that time to stab the creature in the stomach. The shapeshifter couldn’t use his hands to help the wound, because he only had one, and one hand is not useful.

 

While the shapeshifter was bleeding out on their floor, choking on his own blood John was fussing over Thomas’ nonexistent wounds, “You might not think anything of it now, but when they bruise, don’t complain to me.”  
“I don’t care if they bruise, I got my top surgery years ago. I want to if you are okay. You just killed that thing! You didn’t have the right mental state to do that! You’re telling me that you’re okay?! That’s not how psychology works you know!” Thomas was more worried about John’s mental state than his own physical state.  
“Yeah, I’m fine but he’s not. He’s dying. Where should we dispose of the body.” John was more worried about his murder rep than weather or not anyone was okay.  
What they didn’t know, is that the other creatures had their ears pressed up against the door listening to everything that was said.

 

After they had fully killed the shapeshifter, they had cut the body up into small parts, which was easy because the shapeshifter hadn’t reverted back to its original form, and Alexander was pretty small, they drained all the blood from the creature, throwing it all out in a dumpster a mile away from the house, and buried each body part in the unused garden in the backyard. They went out and bought some seeds to plant a garden over the dead body. It’ll make it look less suspicious.

John and Thomas spent the next week and a half being extremely couple-y. Going on dates, cuddling, and talking about personal things.

 

~~~~~~~

 

‘Twas the twenty-first of January, when it all went downhill. First, Henry Laurens showed up. Then, unknown to John and Thomas, the other two resident shapeshifters where making battle plans on avenging their other lover James. Finally, they got news that Martha was killed at a protest, getting stuck up in a riot back home.  
Let’s start with Henry coming to visit the couple. He randomly showed up at their doorstep saying how much he had missed the two boys. He invited himself in, and as soon as the door closed, Henry dropped the nice act, “Okay, so I’m going to need y’all to pretend that you like me for the rest of this weekend. I had said in the media that I was going to visit the two of you, and there’s press somehow getting pictures and I don’t want my rep ruined. Other than when we go out, just remember that I despise your choices and I know that you hate me too.”  
Thomas was the first one to move. He stuck out his hand to seem polite, after all, this is his first time meeting the man of great horrors, “It’s nice to finally meet you Mr. Laurens. John has told me about you.”  
“Terrible things, no doubt,” Henry turned to John, “What have you told this young man, who is presumably your boyfriend, about me?” Henry asked, in a sharp, condescending tone.  
“I have told him nothing but of whom you truly are.” John replied, glaring at his father.  
Henry paused before answering, “You have a guest bedroom, correct?” Each man nodded sharply once, “I will use that as my sleeping quarters for the next two days.”

 

For the rest of the day, they tried to actively ignore each other as much as possible. John and Thomas opted to stay on the couch, while Henry stayed in the kitchen doing his work.  
Henry called from the kitchen, “Hey John, you still pursuing that medical career? Or did you finally got into law like I told you to?”  
John’s return was one that Henry had been waiting for for years, “I’ve been pursuing a career in law. Like you’ve always wanted. It actually pays quite well. Thank you for your suggestion.” John’s voice was cold and hard.  
“That’s what I had told you when you were a child. Anyway, we’re going out to dinner later, so look nice. We’ll probably be spot by the press, and I don’t want to look bad.”  
Thomas spoke up, “Do I have to look stereotypically gay? I know how these things work; politicians hang around gay and trans people, which luckily I am both, to make themselves look better and to get more people to like them in media. From what my boyfriend has told me, you seem like the type of person to do that.”  
John was trying to stifle a laugh. Henry was trying to form coherent words, “I… No. You don’t... . Just look nice!”  
That stopped conversation for a while.

 

~~~~~~~

 

While the men were at an uneventful dinner with polite conversation, the last remaining two shapeshifters plotted to kill John and Thomas to avenge their lover.  
“So we obviously can’t do it while John’s dad is here. That’ll just ruin everything. We need to do it on a special day. Maybe Valentine’s Day? That’s a few weeks from now, we can make it look like a murder suicide. It’ll be fine. They’ll be gone. Hey, if we feel guilty about it afterwards, we can arrange the funeral. Say we we were good friends of theirs. Nobody will suspect a thing.” The smarter of the two, Benedict, suggested.  
The other shapeshifter, Charles, contemplated the plan. “It’ll work. Great. Are we settled on the plan of killing them? How about we just shoot the both of them. Kill Thomas, then kill John, and put the gun in his hand. It will make it look like John murdered Thomas, then shot himself because he was so beaten up over it.”  
The two shapeshifters were content with their plan, and started setting it up.

 

~~~~~~~

 

It was finally the day Henry Laurens went back to South Carolina. When John and Thomas could stop the act of perfect couple with a great loving family. John had asked about his brother and two sisters. All his dad had said was that Martha (his sister Martha, not his best friend Martha) had already known (luckily she was totally fine with it when John had first told her that he was gay) and that the other two were too young to know (even though they were almost thirteen). But John knew that they loved him and missed him, he also knew that his father wouldn’t let the kids go up and see John. Maybe he would let Martha come up to visit him. She’s old enough. Maybe Martha (best friend Martha) could bring other Martha up next time she came and visited.  
John decided he was going to ask the Martha’s if they wanted to come to Canada soon to meet with them.

 

Do u want to come out to Canada in two weeks?

He gets a reply almost immediately.

 

Martha (BFF): YES!

 

Martha (Sis): Definitely! But who's going to take me out there?

 

In regards to his sister he quickly sends her a text saying that Martha could drive her up. He then sent a text to his best friend asking if she could drive his sister up when she comes out. She immediately says yes.

Ten days later he saw on a news app on his phone that there was a riot at a protest in South Carolina. It happened in the city that he used to live in. The article said that five people who got caught up in the riot had died. On the list of the dead it was three people he didn’t know, and the fourth one made him drop his phone and freeze. It read “Martha Manning- 19”.  
Thomas rushed in, “I heard a loud bang!” When Thomas saw the face John bore, he whispered in horror, “What happened?”  
John didn’t say anything, he just simply picked up his phone and gave it to Thomas. When Thomas read it he looked at John with pity, “Oh no, John. What can I do to help?”  
John’s reply was barely above a whisper, “Just leave me alone.”

 

~~~~~~~

 

It took John a week to start eating regularly again. He cancelled his plans to see his sister. Martha’s funeral was in two weeks. They were going to attend.  
“Look, John, next week is Valentine’s Day. We’re going out to do something. Anything to make you happy, okay?” Thomas isn’t as affected by Martha’s death as John was. Martha had been John’s best friend since grade school. She was the first one John had come out to. Martha was merely a friend to Thomas.  
John nodded, more focused on his phone than anything else. At least he’s finally acting like he used to.

 

~~~~~~~

 

Valentine’s Day had finally arrived, and John had decided what he wanted to do. He found out that there was a Pride Parade in town that day. He wanted to go do that with Thomas because he never got to go to one back home.  
“I’ve decided on what we are going to do today.” John declares, and Thomas is fully alert, “We are going to the Pride Parade in town today.”  
Thomas felt successful as they went to the pride event. He had successfully gotten John out of the house and to an event with a lot of people no less!

 

~~~~~~~

 

While John and Thomas were at the Pride, Charles and Benedict set up their plan to kill the two men. All that really meant was to get a gun, then sit and wait until they got home. They were waiting for about two hours.  
It was around three o’clock in the afternoon when John and Thomas got home. As soon as they walked in through the door, Benedict went for the kill. He stood by the door and punched Thomas unconscious. John froze in shock and Charles used that time to grab ahold of him and make sure he didn’t move. Charles tossed the gun they had acquired to Benedict, Benedict cocks the gun, points it at Thomas, then promptly shoots him. The sound echoes throughout the house.  
“Do you want us to kill you, or for you to kill yourself?” Charles asks, knowing that John would probably choose the second option.  
John is silent for a while, staring at Thomas’ unmoving body, “I would like to do it myself, please.”  
Benedict slowly passes the gun to John. John takes it without hesitation. When the shapeshifters feel confident that John won’t try and shoot him, after they asked and John responded with, “It’s no use killing you. I’d still be alone,’’ they let him go.  
John took deep breaths to calm himself. He pointed the gun at his head and retorted with a hollow laugh, “I’ve always wanted to do this.” He then pulled the trigger and shot himself in the head, blood and brain spattering on the wall next to him as the bullet entered his head.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

It was their neighbor who found them dead on the floor, blood spilling out of the both of them after noticing the door open. She screamed at called the police. They came and said it was a murder suicide. John killed Thomas and then killed himself.  
When Henry Laurens found out about it, he was slightly relieved. John’s siblings, not so much. Martha wouldn’t talk for a month and she ate so little for two weeks, and the twins just stopped letting their father push them around, assuming that was why John killed himself, because of his father. That’s what the police told them. Martha pretty much stopped responding altogether.  
It was at the funeral that anyone heard from Alexander surprisingly. He usually wouldn’t shut up. During his speech at the funeral he says, “I feel the deepest affliction at the news we have just recieved at the loss of our dear and inestimable friend Laurens. His career of virtue is at end. How strangely are human affairs conducted, that so many excellent qualities could not ensure a more happy fate. The world will feel the loss of a man who has left few like him behind…. I feel the loss of a friend most tenderly loved, and one of a very small number.”  
That has Martha crying again, but what doesn’t? When she goes up to speak all she says is, “I don’t think I was this bad when my mom died, because I was so young. After she died, John was my new mother. Me and him. Him and me, we were so close. Now I’m torn to shreds over his death. Thank you.”  
After John and Thomas were buried, Alexander spoke to Martha. “I feel so bad and torn up about now having no chance to renew our friendship. I loved him, I truly loved him. I wanted to see if he was willing to form a poly relationship with Thomas Jefferson and me, but as soon as John walked in the door, Tom kissed me. John took it like I wanted to break up so he ran away and I never got to talk to him again. I miss him so much.”

 

~~~~~~~~

 

As is probably obvious, John and Thomas never got to go to Martha’s funeral, and other Martha attended two funerals that week. She went into a deep case of crippling depression. And eventually killed herself because she had no one left. The twins took their lives into their own hands. One was an artist, and the other was a popular author.  
Alex moved on with his life, became a successful lawyer, and eventually married a woman named Eliza Schuyler.  
The house was eventually stopped selling, and just torn down. The shapeshifters ended up living the rest of their immortal lives in peace. Until another house was built over them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the terrible story. I appreciate creative criticism. Tell me what you thought of the story. I don't usually write for an audience, and I judge my stuff too harshly. Also, I know that my grammar is horrible, I barely pay attention in English class.


End file.
